From Heaven and Back
by ice krystahl
Summary: Not a sequel. S/G


A/N:  
  
Heelloo~! Oooh. Just woken up from a deep, deep, long fiction slumber. I've been wringed out of creative juices so I've been in hiding. Anyway, I'm glad I have revived. And this is to everyone who have been nice enough to have reviewed my other fic, Monkey and the Monk. *cries* I don't deserve you. And here it is, I've been working on it. I hope you'd like this one as well. Ja ne!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
If there is one word to describe the Sanzo- ikkou's journey to the west, then it would probably be routine. Each single day is a routine; always the same. A never ending litany of what- to- do's; an endless task of driving for miles- the journey to where the sun sets, the west. It was all the same; start the day by driving with the simple goal of reaching the next town. There, they would dine and rest for the night. Sometimes Gojyo roamed the place for pretty ladies who is thick enough to take him for the night and sometimes he doesn't, and that's all there is to it. Of course, there would be the usual ration of youkais to bother the four, whether it be a passing youkai or those sent by Kougaiji. No, Homura's underlings were out of the picture already, having been dead for quite some time already. Goku finished him off sometime before and now Heaven is in dire need of a new fighting god, but the Sanzo- ikkou really had nothing to do with that already, so they haven't really bothered. But sometimes, there's this nagging voice at the base of everyone's head clamoring to be heard, and they wonder, especially Sanzo, if... demo, it was just pushed at the back of his mind as always; tucked away safely. And so everyday is just the same old, boring routine. And that's exactly how they start the day today.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo sat bored in the passenger side of the jeep, watching the world go by from his point of view. The sun was high up in the sky, and the hot wind blew around everybody's face. Bits of fine sand blinded Hakkai and everyone else despite the brown and heavy blanket that covered their faces.  
  
"Mou, Sanzo! Hara heta!" Goku whined from behind, clutching his growling stomach.  
  
"Shut up, baka saru! I can't stand your annoying monkey voice. Besides, how can you be hungry when you got your mouth full of sand?" Gojyo drawled, securing the blanket under his chin.  
  
"Nani?! I'm not talking to you! And who are you calling a monkey?" Goku demanded, thrusting his fist under Gojyo's nose. He slapped the hand away, and placed a leg over Goku's head.  
  
"You, monkey. Who else?"  
  
"Teme~!"  
  
"Urusai!" Sanzo yelled, and fired two bullets up in the air. Goku and Gojyo stopped bickering, and pasted phony smiles on their faces, shaking arms around each other.  
  
"Yare, yare.. What a peaceful day! 'ne, Sanzo?" Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Tsk." was Sanzo's only reply. Sometimes really, the man drove him insane. For starters, Hakkai was so calm and relaxed, as though they were driving around a sunny park rather than some part of the Sahara desert. Also, how could he say that it was 'such a peaceful day!'? It was certainly not, in Sanzo's opinion, the least bit peaceful, although one look on his face would probably say it otherwise. Hakkai was smiling serenely behind his monocle, smiling behind the wheel, smiling behind the windshield and smiling to no one in particular. Sanzo surmised that Hakkai was not a psycho, just plain weird. That's just his way of dealing with something he really doesn't want to deal with. Either that or he has this revolting mechanism in his face that automatically pulls his facial strings every second or so.  
  
"Oi Hakkai. How far will the next town be? Gojyo asked, the smile now gone from his face.  
  
"Sumimasen, Gojyo. Because of the bad weather, I can't say an exact time."  
  
"What do you think anyway?"  
  
"Ano... to tell you the truth, I think it will be day time before we finally reach the next town."  
  
Goku's head snapped up.  
  
"The next day? But, I'm so hungry! I'll probably die of starvation before we reach the next town!"  
  
"Then fine. Go starve to death so we'll be rid of annoying sarus!" Gojyo said, and before Goku could retort, he turned to Hakkai again.  
  
"The next morning, huh? Well, you couldn't drive all day and night and the weather's bad enough. Maybe we should crash here somewhere." Gojyo said, and rested his back against the jeep's railing. Hakkai pondered this for a moment, and turned to Sanzo.  
  
"Maa, Sanzo? What do you think?"  
  
Genjo Sanzo took one look at the black sky, shielding his eyes from the sand. Sighing soundlessly, he eyed the side mirror to take a discreet look at Goku. Gojyo was right, and they have to find a cave or an abandoned cabin to spend the night into. In his mind, he cursed Hakuryu with all his might. It was all the dragon's fault. Of all the vehicles he could transport into, why, in Buddha's name, did he choose to be a jeep? Hasn't he heard of an airplane or an air-conditioned car? Hakuryu might as well be a medieval wagon; Sanzo wouldn't know the difference.  
  
"Sanzo? What do you think?" Hakkai asked again, cutting into his silent thoughts.  
  
Again, he took a peek in the mirror to check up on Goku. The saru had gone quiet, probably because his mouth was filled with sand from all the 'hara hetas' he screamed earlier. But he did look forlorn, and looks as though he is ready to jump on any kind of weed he'd laid eyes upon. Fortunately for him, there was not a sign of green anywhere.  
  
Tsk. How annoying.  
  
"Go find a shelter for the night." Sanzo finally said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's the last of it." Gojyo stated, hurling the last piece of dry wood into the small fire they've built. After driving around the place, they had found a run- down barn of some sort, though it was filthy and smelt of rat dung, it was dry and the chipped walls provided protection from the ravaging wind outside.  
  
"It's not so much, but it'd make us warm, at least." Hakkai said, sitting down next to the fire, holding Hakuryu in his lap. Eventually, everyone had copied him, and they all sat in front of the fire. There was a moment of silence as all four stared at the crackling fire, but it was broken by the sound of a loud growl. Unmistakably, that loud growl was in fact Goku's stomach.  
  
"Hara heta...." Goku murmured sadly. Beside him, Sanzo removed the sutra and his robes from his shoulders. He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like 'baka saru'.  
  
"What's the matter, monkey? Too tired to actually whine on and on and on?"  
  
"Not tired.... just hungry....."  
  
"Aww, poor saru's getting starved already. Does this mean you'll die soon?"  
  
"Shut up, ero kappa! 'Ne Hakkai, do we at least have water?" Goku asked miserably. Hakkai smiled apologetically.  
  
"Gomen, Goku. We don't have any water left. But if you want, I'll go out to find something."  
  
"You will?" Goku's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Sure. Would you mind coming along, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked and stood up. Gojyo stood up as well.  
  
"Yeah. Better than lying around doing nothing. What about you, Sanzo sama?" he asked, sounding heavily sarcastic on the word 'sama'.  
  
"Iie. I have no intention on walking around the sand storm. I'd rather stay in this dump."  
  
"Hai. Hai. See ya later then."  
  
There was a sudden noise as Gojyo and Hakkai went out, blankets on their faces. The noise stopped as the door closed.  
  
Sanzo, Goku and the fire remain alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo had been quiet. Very quiet. Goku stared at his young master, mesmerized, as the glow of the fire highlighted Sanzo's sharp yet beautiful features. He projected an ethereal image that Goku was reminded of a god.  
  
"Do you plan on staring at me like that all night?"  
  
Goku was so intent on staring that it really didn't register that Sanzo had slithered up close to him. So close in fact, that he could feel the hot breath on his skin as Sanzo spoke. Goku grinned somewhat nervously; hearing Sanzo's sultry voice does wonders to his young, agile body. He had to restrain himself from closing the small distance between them and kiss the other senseless so instead, he answered.  
  
"I don't know. I really had a good view from here."  
  
"So do I, monkey." Sanzo said, and it was the truth. The fire had made the saru's eyes bright and even more gold and his prominent cheekbones stood out beautifully.  
  
"Really?" it never ceases to amaze the monk that he was in fact turned on by that mere question. Hell, he thought, that slow lilting voice spoken in very hushed tones does not even help a bit. Usually, he'd like to talk longer, just to see who will last longer in the heat of exchange. It was a game they always play, and a game Sanzo always lost. Damn. Is it his fault that the saru is just so irresistible? So, finally giving in to his desires, he crushed the younger boy's lips with his own, all the while pinning him down the floor. Goku moaned, and this spurred Sanzo even more. He started removing the monkey's clothes, the cape, the shirt, the pants- everything- without breaking contact. He then left those bruised lips and started traveling downward, placing butterfly kisses all over, occasionally stopping to nibble at an earlobe or suck at a hollow part of his neck. Goku sighed in pure ecstasy, his own hands roaming on their own. One clutched Sanzo's hair, pushing him down lower and the other was stroking Sanzo's back up and down. Upon stroking, it came to him that Sanzo was fully clothed still and that he was very naked in comparison. And as his lover ran his tongue over his nipples, suckling gently while the other was assaulted with Sanzo's hands, rubbing gently and pinching and left him nothing but a pile of hormone riddled mush, he managed to smile deviously vowing to do something about the others clothes. A while later, Sanzo's clothes was found in a heap on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sweat trickled from Gojyo's forehead and he wiped it with the back of his hand. He and Hakkai had walked around relentlessly, looking for signs of green and water. But after their treacherous walking, they still found nothing.  
  
"Oi Hakkai. Let's stop for a while, okay?" Hakkai stopped and flashed Gojyo one of his sorry smiles.  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing you here, Gojyo. I thought we'd find something, but it looks like there's nothing but sand here."  
  
Gojyo grinned to himself and sauntered over to Hakkai, placing an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Don't think about it. You just have to repay me." he said, and winked.  
  
"Gojyo?"  
  
"Tsk. It's not what you think, you baka hentai!"  
  
"Gojyo!"  
  
"Yare. Yare. Just go cook something for me when we reach the town. And make it nikuman. That way, I'll be able to annoy the saru as well."  
  
With this, they both laughed heartily and trudged back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo lit a cigarette, inhaling the light blue smoke deeply as he stood in front of a broken window, overlooking a sand dune. He was fully clothed now, not counting the robes and the sutra, of course. The fire they've built earlier was still burning, and night was dawn was quickly coming. He felt sudden stirring beside him and afterwards felt two strong hands encircle his waist.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Aww. Come on Sanzo~~!"  
  
"I said don't touch me!" Thwack! Paper fan meets head.  
  
"Itai yo!" Goku cried out, massaging his injured head. He could not believe that after all this time, Sanzo was still irate and could smack in the head.  
  
Actually, it wasn't that long ago when they had started this 'thing'. As far as Goku knows, only the two of them knows of their little secret though he can't be entirely too sure about that. You'll never know, especially with Hakkai around. It started when Goku finished Homura that Sanzo had been fairly warm to him, even accommodating. It did not took them long however to start kissing. And groping, for that matter.  
  
"Why wont you let me touch you?"  
  
"Bakero. Can't you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Baka. They're back."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Goku listened closely, and surely he could hear Hakkai's melodic laugh and Gojyo's booming voice. However, their little conversation stopped. Seconds later, they heard Gojyo's wild scream. Sanzo and Goku wasted no time. They both ran outside, the spirit- ascending gun ready to blast, and the Nyobu- kun all stretched out. When they reach outside though, the two of them were in good working condition and still standing. There was not even a single sign of a youkai.  
  
"Eh?" Sanzo frowned at Hakkai.  
  
He didn't respond. He just pointed at the sky. Sanzo looked up.  
  
A blinding light filled the skies. Well, not the whole sky entirely. Just the sky right on top of the old barn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Oh my god!!! I wrote a lime! ( I think) I can't believe it. is it okay?  
  
And that light thing? Ooh... it's a secret!!! 


End file.
